I Love You To Death, But You Don't Know It
by RegalSavior
Summary: Jen has a huge crush on Lana but no one knows, will Lana find out? Will she feel the same way? Or will it all be a huge mess for the both of them? (Probably the worst summary ever but I promise the story is better) Morrilla fanfic
1. The TCA's

A/N: No hate towards Fred I just needed Flana to not work out in this story… sorry3

Lana's POV:

"Omg, I can't believe this is happening" I said in my head. It's Friday night and I'm getting ready for the Teen Choice Awards, it's my first time attending and being nominated. My hair and makeup is done now I'm just waiting around for my dress to be dropped off. I'm attending the awards alone this year but I'm used to it now Fred and I didn't work out, we were best friends which is why we married in the first place. I'm gay and he never knew, once he found out he filed for divorce, something about being uncomfortable around our kind. I didn't care honestly if he didn't accept me for who I am then there isn't much I could do. I miss the boys though, I still see them every once in a while but I do miss them.

"Lana?" My designer Marco asked.

"Oh yes? Sorry I was spaced out a little" I said with a chuckle.

"Here's your dress!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my God! Marco it's beautiful!" It was black with purple and red and the back was mostly open.

"I love it!" I stated with the biggest smile on my face.

"Great now put it on or we are going to be late! Move, move, move people." Marco started to tell everyone where to go and what to do before he came over to me to help me put the beautiful dress on.

"Gorgeous Mi Reina!" He said with tears in his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was faking the tears or not but either way I was laughing.

"Gracias Marco, for everything" I said and hugged him tight before I left to get into the Limo provided by the TCA's.

* * *

When I got there I wasn't expecting to see anyone that I knew, I mean I knew that Jen and Colin were nominated but they weren't showing up because they were busy with their lives. So you can imagine my surprise while I'm posing for the cameras and I see Jen ahead of me posing for the cameras as well.

She was wearing a black suit with a white blouse and black tie. 'Typical Jen' I thought in my head and smiled.

"Jen?" I said when I got a little closer but I don't think she heard me because she kept walking.

So I got my pictures taken and once I made it to the door I was relieved it was getting a little overwhelming being out there. I went to find my seat and wait for the show to begin.

* * *

Jen's POV:

"Holy shit Lana saw me…" I thought in my mind. I wasn't supposed to be here but when my schedule cleared up Adam and Eddy pretty much begged me to go, so I did. I've had the biggest crush on Lana for the longest time, no one knows about it so it's pretty easy to hide but it's still so hard to be around her. Working requires a lot of concentration when I have to film one on one scenes with her. I knew she would be here I was just hoping I wouldn't have to see her because I don't know how much longer I can keep my secret hidden from everyone.

I walked to my seat which was thankfully on the other side of the room, no where near Lana. Now I've just got to avoid her for a few more hours and it will all be good and on Monday we can go back to work mode and be normal again, and pretend like nothing ever happened.

The next thing I knew Lana's name was called and my face lit up and every single worry in my life was gone! She won!

* * *

Lana's POV:

"OMG I won!" I whispered to myself!

The person sitting beside me gave me a hug and said congratulations and right after I made my way up onto the stage preparing to announce the next award. While I was standing onstage I noticed Jen leaving this caused me a split second look of confusion but then I kept smiling knowing I was on live TV all over the world and I needed to look happy considering I just won my first surfboard.

As I'm walking back to my seat all I can think about is Jen leaving, why is she avoiding me and everyone else? It's so unlike her. Instead of sitting down I head to the exit where I saw Jen heading, but when I made it outside she was gone and so was everyone else. It was empty, 'what the hell is going on with her? Did I do something?' I said to myself in my mind. But since she was gone I went back inside to find my seat because there were still tons of awards to be handed out and I want to see if Once Upon A Time wins for best Sci-Fi TV show and if Jen and Colin win their nomination.

Which they did, 2 hours later and I was walking out of the building holding a surfboard with my name on it as well as being congratulated for the wins. All three nominations became wins for us and it's an amazing feeling! I can't believe it! I picked up my phone and tweeted a 'Thank You' to all my fans then made my way to the limo driving me to my apartment in LA. I am exhausted I can't wait to get into bed and sleep for as long as I can.

I decided to text Jen and say "congratulations" for her win, but no reply.

" _Hey Jen are you okay?"_ Still no reply. I can't do much so I let it be, 'I'll talk to her on Monday' I told myself.

* * *

Saturday came around and I did not want to get out of bed, I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 1 in the afternoon.

"Oh Shit!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. I got ready as fast as I could, I had a plane catch in an hour and a half!

Once I was done with the shower I was running around my bedroom in a towel trying to pack everything I needed for the week as fast as I could. I grabbed my suitcase and through in sleeping shorts and a baggy old t-shirt along with regular clothing like leggings, jeans and tops and I grabbed some bras and enough underwear to last the week. I went to my bathroom to grab my everyday products and put them in my bag. I have a lot of stuff in my trailer on set so I don't actually need to bring that much but I still need stuff. Once everything was packed I put on some jeans, vans and a comfy Disney sweater that I loved and headed to the airport.

At the airport I checked my bag and headed through security and through customs and made my way to my gate. I waited for 45 minutes before they started calling zones up, and luckily I was flying business so I was one of the first zones to be called up. I handed my passport and boarding pass to the flight attendant and made my way inside the aircraft as soon as I did. Once I made it to the door of the plane the young flight attendant took my boarding pass and directed me to my seat. I said 'Thank You' and she left.

My flight was about 3 hours and it was great. I was mostly looking over my script for Monday so I would know what I was going to do and say. And before I knew it we were in Vancouver, I love it here! All the mountains and forests and fresh air its amazing.

I made my way out of the plane and went to baggage claim to get my bag and then headed for the exit where a car was waiting to take me to my little home for the week. I technically could've stayed in LA for an extra day and not had to rush today but I like to be up in Vancouver even if I am by myself on set.

Once I unpacked my things I decided to go for a little walk around Steveston to grab a coffee and to just look round. I love to walk around so called 'Stroybrooke' It's such a friendly and inviting place. I don't get that in LA or NY, I was alone but that makes it even better for me. I went to the cafe and ordered some hot chocolate with cinnamon on top. It was a secret thing some of the cast members drank, drinking it on the show so much it kind of ends up going on you. After my coco I continued my walk to the docks where to my surprise I saw Jen.

"Jen?" I said loud enough for her to hear since she was still at a distance.

"Lana!" She turned with a smile on her face.

"How are you?" I asked a smile forming on my lips as well.

"Im good, how are you?"

"Im great!" My smile just getting bigger, I loved Jen she was such a sweetheart.

"That's great, Congratulations on your big win! You totally deserve it!" Jen said while leaning in to give me a hug.

Thank you so much, It means lot, and I suppose congratulations are in order for you as well!" I said hugging her back.

"Oh thanks!" She said, I noticed her smile sort of faltering but I didn't ask.

"Hey did you get my texts I sent yesterday? I wanted to know if you were okay, I saw you at the TCA's but you never answered me when I called your name." I asked confusion laced in my voice.

Jen's POV: (continuing the convo…)

"Oh yeah, Im sorry about that I was just in a rush to get away from all the cameras and I must of been in a daze, I never heard you call my name and as for the text I haven't checked my phone since before the TCA's. I've had it off." I lied. I really couldn't tell her the truth not since I have to work with her al week and spend time with her on set. 'Why do all the shit situations happen to me?' I thought to myself.

"Oh okay.." Lana said, not sounding convinced but still smiling.

"Well I should get back to my trailer I need to look over my lines for Monday, I've been pretty lazy" I chuckled to myself.

"Ofcourse, mind if I walk back with you?" She asked.

"No ofcourse not!" Genuinely happy that she wanted to spend time with me, and we looped our arms together and made our way back up through the town talking and laughing.

God this woman will kill me one day! I don't know how I'll get through the week!


	2. The Secret is Spilled

**Hey Guys, sorry it took so long to update, I kinda lost inspiration and school took over my life but I got it back and I will keep working on this and update as often as I can:) Hope you guys like! Also any mistakes I take full responsibility for, I've been writing for 2 hours straight...**

 **~RS**

* * *

Jen's POV:

Monday morning rolled around and my alarm went off at 4:30 as usual, you would think after doing this for so long you would get used to it but you never do, it's still a pain in the ass to get up so early every morning. I was exhausted I was up until 12 studying my lines and planning out my actions and voice so I knew exactly what I was going to do when the time came to shoot the scene that way we only need to do the minimal number of takes so that we can finish faster. After I got too tired t=and words started to become blurry blobs of ink on a paper I got ready for bed and closed my eyes but all I could think about was Lana. She is stuck in my mind, she's all I ever think about. It's nice to zone out every once in a while and just daydream what my life would be like if I was with her but it sucks knowing that she doesn't know I like her or that she doesn't feel anything towards me. She's straight and recently divorced too. So it's all just a painful reminder that never let's me get enough sleep to function.

"Ugh kill me now!" I said to myself as I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth, wash my face and brush my hair. When I got out of the bathroom I went to my little dresser which held all the close I brought over for the week. I took out a pair of leggings and a loose fitting long sleeve top, I pulled my hair into a messy bun and was grabbing my stuff to head over to hair and makeup trailer when a knock on my trailer door caught my attention.

"It's open" I said wondering who was on the other side.

"Hey Jen!" Lana opened the door and came to stand in my little kitchen with two cups of coffee and as usual that gorgeous pearl white smile plastered on her face, it could make anyone smile. "I thought you could probably use a little pick me up"

"Oh my god Lana you are a life saver! Thank you so much" I said reaching for the coffee and downing half of it in one go. I was so tired anything with caffeine was my best friend for the day.

"Jesus, I guess you really did need it" Lana chuckled. "Rough night?"

"Tell me about it." I said not really thinking of what I just said to her face, the woman's face that kept me up until 3 am giving me and hour and a half of sleep.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked curious but concern written all over her features.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." I said. "Shouldn't we get going, we don't want to be late!" I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the door not even waiting for a response from Lana. I quickly made my way out and asked if she was coming and she said she would catch up so I started to walk to hair and makeup mentally preparing myself for a very, very long day.

Lana's POV:

"I'll catch up" I answered with a smile. So now Im standing in Jen's trailer processing everything that just happened, and I'm honestly confused as hell. I can talk to her for like 30 seconds before she starts acting weird, 'what the hell is going on with her?' I whispered. Realizing that time was passing quickly as I stood in Jen's trailer contemplating life I grabbed my things and rushed out of her trailer, I made sure to lock it. Jen gave me an extra set of keys a while back so if I ever needed anything I could just walk in ad get it.

It took me 10 minutes to finally make it to the hair and makeup trailer where the rest of the cast that was shooting today were. When I walked in I noticed that Jen and Meghan were in the corner talking to each other, the stylists were working on their hair so they were pretty much oblivious to the rest of civilization, so they didn't notice my entrance. Is at down and my stylist started working on my hair, it was Evil Queen day so lots of time in this trailer will be spent. I had my phone with me so I don't mind being ignored by the other two, but I'm a little curious as to what they're talking about so I try to listen in every once in a while. I only hear faint things and they're mostly whispering because it must be a secret or something, but still 'I've been so close to Jen for years why would she keep something from me?' I thought to myself. But I tried not to let it cloud my thoughts, I just kept trying to listen while I transformed into the Evil Queen.

Jen's POV:

When I got to the hair and makeup trailer Meghan was already there getting her red streaks and slutty makeup done for her Ruby role. I came and sat beside her and we started to talk. Somehow the conversation turned to her telling me she knows that I like Lana, and me freaking out.

"How the hell do you know that?!" I said trying not to raise my voice but doing it just enough so she gets the picture.

"Oh please Jen, you're really not subtle, it seems the only person who doesn't realize it is Lana herself." Meghan said chuckling in the process.

"Really? Is it that noticeable?" I asked a blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Hun, you can smell the gay on you from miles away" Meghan said now fully dying of laughter.

"Ughh just please don't tell her"

"Ofcourse, you're secret is safe with me and I'll let the rest of the Once family know to keep it a secret too." Ruby said with a smile.

"Thanks Wolfie" I said with a smile forming on my lips. We kinda ave each other stupid names that go with our characters and they actually used her's in the show which made me laugh so much during filming for that episode.

"No problem Duckling" Her smile dropped as she said this though which made me panic for a second.

"Wolfie?" I asked. She nudged her head in the direction that I was sitting so I assumed it meant something or someone was behind me so I looked back and I think I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach.

"Hey Lana!" I stuttered, trying to sound totally cool backfired completely.

"Hey Girls! Whats up?" She said and clicked the off button on her iPhone and turned to face us.

"Not much we were just talking" Meghan cut in.

"Yeah I noticed" Lana said with an arched brow almost as if she was curious about our conversation or something. Silence fell over the three of us as we just sort of stared at each other waiting for someone to say something, anything that would make this any less awkward.

"Well you're done Miss Ory" One of the stylists said.

"Thank you so much!" She said facing the lady then turned to face me and Lana and announced her leave and said she would see us on stage. We said bye and then silence fell over the two of us again. I'm just praying that Lana heard nothing of the conversation between me and Meghan. It would be the death of me. My thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful voice.

"So what was with all the secrecy?" Lana asked and I cursed in my head.

"Uh-Uhm it was nothing important, we were just talking about life." I tried, complete lie but I did what I could.

"Yea, okay so whats really going on?" She asked, she wasn't mad or anything but I don't know, she hides her emotions really well. After all she is an actress and quite a good one at that.

"I'll tell you later…" I said and immediately regretted every word I said.

"Fine, you promise?" she said in the most serious tone I have ever heard her use.

"Yes" I said and right after I said that my stylist told me I was free to go so I got my stuff and ran to costumes.

Oh my god what the hell am I going to do? I need Meghan where is she?

"Meghan?" I called hoping she was still in costume.

"Yeah, over here" She said. Thank God!

"Meghan we have a situation."

"Whats up Duckling?" She said looking a little freaked out by my tone.

"Lana asked what we were talking about and then I told her that I would tell her later and I promised, what the hell am I supposed to do?" I said all in one breath of air so when I finished I was panting.

"Jen, Relax okay? You're going to be fine everything is going to be fine. Tell her the truth, she deserves to know and you never know maybe she likes you back. Now you have a chance to tell her how you feel or show her" She said waggling her eyebrows implying something I have thought about hundreds of times (not something I would ever admit) but never thought that I would actually do.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Jen just fucking kiss her, tell her how you feel. The worst that can come of this is that she's not interested, you'll still see each other and work together the only thing that will change is that you will finally know how she feels."

"I don't know if this is a good idea…" I said doubt forming in my voice.

"Jen I swear to god, you finally have an opportunity to show the woman you love how you feel and you are not going to waste it or so help me god I am taking that journal that you write in every day and giving it to her!" Meghan finished off her threat with a menacing smirk.

"Fine, okay you win!" I say hands up in the air as a surrender.

We both finished getting into costume and made our way to the stage we were filming at and got into positions. Lana was already there, we obviously took a long time having our discussion in Meghan's changing room. Lana looked stunning she had her hair in this fancy up-do and a blue velvet dress on which had the back all open with jewelry hanging down. It was gorgeous and hugged her curves perfectly. Definitely going to be a long ass day for me…

* * *

Filming finally finished around 9pm and we were all exhausted. I went to costumes and took my famous leather jacket off along with the rest of my outfit and headed towards my trailer, completely forgetting about what I promised Lana. Until I saw her standing outside my trailer waiting for me.

"Hey La-Lana" I said trying not to sound nervous as there was a storm of butterflies attacking my stomach.

"Hey Jen" She said obviously awaiting the obvious.

"Do you wanna come inside for a bit?" I asked her and she nodded so I opened my trailer and let her walk in. After about 10 minutes we got settled on the couch with two glasses of wine and silence.

"So uh today in the trailer what was it about? I mean we've been best friends for years Jen, we tell each other everything. If I did something wrong please tell me I want to fix this." She said not looking up into my eyes.

"What?" I said, shocked she could think such a thing. Ugh I'm so stupid now I've made her feel like shit. Well this is going great so far.

"You've been avoiding me and acting different around me, did I do something?" She asked finally looking up and placing her wine glass on the coffee table next to us and I if the same.

"Lana ofcourse not, it's just- I'm just." I stuttered to knowing how to put this.

"Whats wrong Jen?"

It was now or never. So I leaned in and did what I've been waiting to do for 5 years. I kissed her. It was a soft light kiss that held a promise from me to her. I didn't want it to end but I pulled away incase she wanted to punch me or something from the shock of the moment. I was just kind of sitting looking down not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Huh so that's what you've been hiding all these years" Lana said with a smirk. I looked up right away, I was in complete shock and was still processing everything she had just said until I felt comforting arms wrap around my neck and pull me in close. She connected our lips and it was perfect, then she licked and nibbled on my lower lip and I opened obediently to taste her. It was the best kiss I have ever had and I never want it to end.


	3. She's Beautiful

OMG finally an update! Sorry I made you guys wait so long:( story isn't over I'm not abandoning it nor any of my other fics! Hope you enjoy this chpt, lots of fluff;) If you feel up to it go and check out my other 2 fics "Battle Scars" & "Two Queens And Their savior" But for now enjoy and don't hate me too much3

~R_S

* * *

Lana's POV:

She kissed me! She actually kissed me. I never thought that would happen. Ever since the beginning I knew something was there, I would never admit to it because I was seeing Fred at the time and we had just gotten engaged a few months later. But part of me believes I never wanted to fix what was broken between me and him. I always knew I would have Jen standing with me, she would go to the ends of the earth and back just for me and I never noticed it before because of my stupid blindness to it all. Now that I think about it, it makes so much sense. She's amazing, funny, beautiful and the best person I have ever met in my life. I'm grateful to have her even as a friend or a lover, I couldn't survive without her.

So I leaned in and kissed her back this time a little more passionately than the first kiss. I never wanted it to end, it was the best feeling in the world. I would never get tired of it, I realize now that I love her, I always have but now I know she maybe loves me too. I pulled away because I felt tears on Jen's face, I wondered if I had done something wrong!

"Jen are you okay?" I asked quickly concerned.

"Yes" She chuckled and wiped at her tears "I'm fine, I just never thought this would happen to me, you don't know how long I've held in all my emotions and my feelings for you and it's just a little overwhelming to let them out." She finished with a sad smile looking up at me.

"Believe me I can, from the moment I saw you I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, you were the most beautiful person I have ever seen and I knew that working with you was going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to go through." I kissed her on the cheek and brought her in my arms "I knew I couldn't do anything because at the time you were with Sebastian and I was still seeing Fred" I started to gently rub soothing circles on her arms and she cuddled into me and made herself comfortable. "If I tell you something will you promise me you'll keep it a secret?" I asked her quickly changing the subject from our passed lovers.

"Ofcourse anything for you!" She said and looked up to me and smiled.

"Part of me always knew you were special and I think that even the hope that one day I could end up with you kept me from trying to fix what was broken between me and Fred." I said not looking down at her incase she felt bad or guilty of something she didn't do?

"Oh Lana!" Jen exclaimed, she sat up and looked at me with wide eyes as if it almost broke her in pieces. Thinking that she was the cause of the end of my marriage when in truth it was my decision, she just influenced it? Yes, influenced it for the better!

"You mean you left Fred just because of a possibility to be with me? So I basically ruined yours and Fred's life? And you're kids?" Jen started to quickly process everything.

"Hey! Look at me, you didn't ruin anything. All of this was my decision. I knew things with Fred weren't working out. I loved him as my best friend and I never thought I could ever be with you so I decided to marry him. And eventually we just grew apart, it wasn't meant to be. You were not the cause of that. As for the boys I can still see them whenever I want, they're not gone forever. None of this is your fault, I love you and I've always known that it just took me a marriage to realize it." I reassured her quickly before she could add more things she theoretically ruined.

"But Lana!" Jen exclaimed.

"Jen, you didn't ruin anything! Do you love me?" I asked her, praying she had the same answer I had because I don't know what I would do if she didn't. Luckily I didn't have to find out because she quickly answered with a reassuring "YES!"

"Lana there's nothing I love more than you, I don't think I could survive without you in my life one way or another. In fact…" And with that she quickly stood up and left to the back room of her trailer where her bedroom was. I had no Idea what she was doing but I just stayed where I was on the couch and waited for her to come back.

Jen's POV:

I stood up and ran to my bedroom, I keep a journal which I write in almost every night before I sleep. The majority of the entries are about Lana herself either quotes that remind me of her, poems I write that describe her and my feelings for her or even just my day with her and my feelings towards her and how much it hurt to see her happy with someone else. I needed to show her exactly how much she meant to me. I wasn't going to make the same mistake I've made in my past. So this was it.

I grabbed my journal and headed back to the couch where I left the love of my life sitting alone. When I came and sat down with the journal in my hands she looked at me curiously with that famous sexy eyebrow raise. I smiled to myself seeing that before I started to explain my journal/

"Okay so ever since I've been a little girl I've always kept a journal it was always somewhat of an escape from reality when I was a kid. I wrote down my day, my feelings, my pain, my joy, everything and when I met you it suddenly it always became about you. To prove exactly how much I love you I want you to read it. There's lots more but they're back in LA but this should last you until the end of the week when we go back I'll give yo some more if you want." I wasn't looking at Lana because this was probably super random but I just wanted to show her, I couldn't not right? I mean they are all about her after all.

When I finally looked up I could see a blush on her cheeks and maybe tears welling up in her eyes? I wasn't sure but before I could continue to wonder what she was thinking she answered my long speech.

"Oh my god Jen! Are you serious? You wrote about me?" She seemed to be in such a state of shock that anyone would ever do something to acknowledge her beauty inside and out. Odd, I thought she was happy with Fred? I'll remember this.

"Ofcourse I am and yes I did! Here see for yourself" I offered her the journal. She slowly reached out and gently took the notebook out of my hands and sat back on the couch. She opened up to the first page and started to read.

I decided to giver her some space, I don't want to sit here staring at her while she reads m writing so I stood up and grabbed my wine.

"Where are you going?" Asked Lana before I could leave the room. So I swiftly turned around and went back to her before answering that I was giving her space and that I'll be in my room when she was done. I didn't want to seem like I was waiting for a reaction or anything, I just wanted to share my writing. So I kissed her on her forehead and made my way to my bedroom, I turned on the TV and waited to see if there's any reaction from her.

Lana's POV:

Jen left to go to her room as I began to read:

 _Today was the first day on set, it was amazing! The whole cast is incredible and super nice. But there was someone I met today that changed everything. She is the most beautiful, enchanting woman I have ever seen. When I saw her smile I felt as if I was living in a world of black and white and she brought the colour back into my life. I couldn't stop thinking about her all day! And when she talked to me, I could barely breathe. Her voice is the voice of an angel, she could make the saddest of people happy with her voice. I was a nervous wreck when I walked onto set this morning but when I saw her I no longer felt those nerves, they washed away with my sense of sanity. I will never forget her, she is perfect, she is my queen, she is Lana Maria Parrilla. And even if I never see her after this show is done, or if she ends up hating me, I will forever make sure she is okay! This woman deserves a life full of joy and happiness and success and never a gloomy sad day. I will protect her even if she never knows, she is the most precious thing I have ever had the honour to see with my eyes. It's been less than 24 hours and I think I'm falling in love. No, I know I'm in love with her. Even if it takes walking through fire, going to the ends of the earth. I will one day be with her, be it through friendship or more, I can't let her slip out of my life. She is too special. She is my life!_

 _July 2nd 2011_

I had tears in my eyes as I finished reading, it was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me without even doing it for me. I have never been put first in my life, and to know that someone feels this way about me is almost overwhelming. I could never imagine a life without the blonde beauty, she brings light to my life just by seeing her smile. Seeing her grow as a person throughout our years together opened up my mind to what she really meant to me, and it was to late when I finally realized but I won't make the same mistake twice.

I got up from my spot on the couch and left the journal on the coffee table next to my glass of wine. I made my way to Jen's bedroom where I found her laying in bed watching one of our favourite shows. She looked up at my tear stained face and motioned for me to join her and so I did. I took off my sweater which left me in a tank top and leggings and climbed under the covers next to her. I snuggled up to her and hugged her with all my might.

"You know I will do anything to keep you safe, I don't care what happens. You are perfect, you bring light to my life and keep me happy with just your smile. Never let it die! You are beautiful and talented and creative. Did I mention perfect?" She chuckled and hugged me closer. I loved this woman with ever fibre of my being and I could honestly see myself marrying her although it is a little early. Before my thoughts could go any deeper she cut them off by using a simple question.

"Lana, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask" I looked up with a smile and kissed her softly on the lips and turned back to look at the TV but before we knew it we had both drifted into the most peaceful slumber we've had in a very long time.


End file.
